


To be required// He knew

by LyingLion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, I was salty and this was written way before infinity war came out, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America Friendly, Time Travel, but hang on or something, kind of confusing in the beginning, strange trying to fix everthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingLion/pseuds/LyingLion
Summary: In a bunker in Siberia a video starts, but halts abruptly.Unable to move and with no idea what's going on, Tony gets some instructions for the future from a sorcerer as well as one horrifying fact from the god of mischief.





	To be required// He knew

“I know that road.”  
One step. One step closer towards the recording. It couldn’t be.

**“What is this?”**

\----

“It has all been leading to this. Pathetic. I tried so hard to keep you together and in the end it all falls apart because your mighty Captain is more selfish than all of you would have ever believed.  
Though I am not to blame you.  
The tales of him were spread a long time ago and have only prospered over time, letting him live in a light he clearly doesn’t deserve while casting shadows other people had to survive in.”

Green eyes glanced into his own, there was something in them, they looked almost understanding.

What was happening?  
Time seemed to be frozen.  
He couldn’t move from his place, only his mind was running, moving at high speed.

And the green eyes were still staring into his own.

“I have got to say these falsehoods deceived even me, he must think of himself as a rightful man, never done anything wrong.  
It’s harder if you know the truth of what consequences your own actions bring with them, or brought with them, isn’t it?”

The words reached Tony’s head, triggered a switch.  
Memories flooded trough.

The soldiers in Afghanistan

Yinsen

Ultron

Charlie Spencer

Jarvis

Ultron

Sokovia

Pepper

Happy

**Ultron**

He does know the truth of was happened because of him. He had regrets way before everyone else started to remind him of his mistakes constantly. It was their secret weapon, they knew he wouldn’t be able to say anything in return. They knew how to shut him up, why not use it?

It hurt to think about it. How he’d like to justify himself, was it really only his fault? Was he really the only one to blame? Maybe… but who was the god to bring this up now?  
His insides were screaming, anger flared up.  
Really, How dare he? HOW DARE H-

A small movement caught his attention in the corner of his eyes.  
A sharp look towards whatever decided to create action in a timeless, motionless scene other than the dark figure in front of him.

A red cloak, neatly trimmed beard, sharp cheekbones. He seemed somewhat familiar a faint acknowledgement that he had seen the face before…

“Dr. Stephen Strange, we haven’t met officially yet.”

He had read the name in the newspapers. What was happening, his anger was overruled by his confusion that grew with each passing second, or at least the feeling of passing seconds.

“I must apologize for this, but we don’t have much time, Loki, if you would kindly refrain from projecting your life upon Stark's, I would like to finish this.”

Tony would have liked to ask questions, but his mouth would not move, only now was he becoming aware of his defenselessness.

“I am sorry for the discomfort but allowing you to move would take too much energy. I am the Sorcerer Supreme and me and Loki are currently combining our magic to enable us to talk to you.”

Dr. Strange had spoken rather nonchalant but then his eyes turned more concerned. The green light of his amulet shone brightly from his chest.  
“We’re messing with a lot here, so listen carefully;  
When time starts again, you’ll see things no one should bare to see, it will come to a fight.  
Inform your AI to send someone. Do it immediately.

We don’t really know how much more we’re be able to tell you, this is already a huge risk, surely you have heard of the consequences of messing with time.”

A hard stare was thrown upon him, telling him to not mess this up.

He had still no idea what’s happening.

“My, my, who would be satisfied with this little information? I certainly wouldn’t be”  
A dark chuckle followed,

“Loki, stop th-“

“Oh, but why not fill him in a little bit? You know, Stark, for us a lot of things have already happened, things neither of us thinks are a good for the future, Iron Man is still needed.

You have seen what’s to come, haven’t you? In the portal?  
It’s only a tiny part of what’s really there. _You are still needed_.”

The god has taken a few steps forward, staring into his eyes pressuring the spoken words, pushing them into his head.

Still needed, huh?

“Oh, but isn’t it sad that we couldn’t change this whole “Civil War” as they will call it? Well, Stark, I have got to say that all of this already started way back in time.  
Ah, I must have come to dislike the captain.  
It is one thing to be evil, but it is another to be so and still justify oneself in this sick way, still thinking to be a hero to all.”

“Loki, that’s more than enough.”

The doctor looked angry, but not particularly at Loki as he threw the frozen soldier next to Tony a sharp glance, before looking simply looking in the distance.

“Stark, remember to tell Friday, backup.  
This time it will be different. It will be a pleasure to meet you, don’t take my disliking for you in the beginning too hard, I share your point of view… everything just takes it’s...time.  
Do not take it personally, I’ll be there and so will the rest of your friends.  
Don’t forget that.”

The man’s face had looked quite sad while he had talked, Tony assumed that he didn’t usually speak about emotional stuff, and still he was making an effort to reassure Tony. Or was it to reassure himself?

When their eyes met, he thought he saw something like worry or maybe apologetic?

What had happened in their future?  
What was his role in all of this?

The sorcerer cleared his throat a bit embarrassed.

“We’re going.”

He busied himself with some precise looking hand movements.

“Come on”

The words were directed towards the dark-haired man again while orange linings appeared in the air, forming some kind of symmetrical pattern.

Tony’s eyes shifted towards the addressed person.  
He was still looking at Steve, a glint in his eyes before he chuckled once more.

“It’s true, Stark, I’ll be there too at some point, but by then, by the time it will personally matter to both of us, we won’t be able to take our revenge, it is a pity that we need every form of support we can get.

But that is why I want you to fight with all the hatred that you’ve got, right now. Release it all into this fight, you are justified, regardless of what some people say, and I want you to know the full regard of Roger’s motives and choices now, I want you to hear it from him, you wished it yourself.

Because you see- “

Stephen’s head had popped up again looking alarmed, still, for some reason he didn’t seem to want to interfere just yet.

“The worst part of what you’re going to see next…”

A hand had landed on his shoulder and Loki’s voice was suddenly right beside his ear speaking directly into it.

“ _He knew_.”

“LOKI”

The next things happened fast, the shout of the doctor only seemed to be partly because of what Loki had told him.  
Since at the same time their bodies appeared to flicker. Green mist started to surround both of them and the orange linings shone brighter than before.

Tony could make out the twisted smile of the god and then, one blink, and then…

  

The road, the car, the crash and then…

 

Barnes.

A glance to the side, he was right here. Right there. Moving again, breathing, living.

 

Howard.

The first hit.  
Again, again, again.

“Howard!”  
His mother.

Blank.

His mother!

The fingers were around her neck.

 

No.

Dead.

His parents.

Murdered.

Murder.

Murderer.

A gun shot towards the camera.

His body moved on his own. He was held back.

“Tony. Tony.”

Steve.

 

_‘He knew.’_

Their eyes meet.

“Did you know?”

“I didn’t know it was him.”

So, it’s true.  
That’s what Loki meant.

 

**H e  k n e w.**

 

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers, did you know?”

Pause.

“Yes.”

**Blank.**

.

.

.

The fist was raised, he could see it slowly crashing down.

The first hit.  
Again, again, again.

 

_‘He knew.’_

Two figures and a timeless space, it seemed so far away already.

Vibranium hit his mask. Cracks.

_‘Tell Friday… immediately.’_

He forgot.

“Friday? Did y-“

“Vision is on his way.”

It would have to do.

Another direct hit, followed by another.  
The faceplate was forcefully bashed from his face, he stared into the blue eyes of a man he once called a friend.

_‘So was I.’_

The shield was raised again. It would come down again.

Whatever.

_‘you’re still needed.’_

 

His hands flew up.

_Still needed._

Loki, Strange, Rhodey, Peter, Pepper

 The shield hit. Not his face,

the arc reactor.

Fear numbed his body.

He’d die, he’d slowly die. He-  
No, he doesn’t need the arc reactor anymore. He had the operation.

 Relief was next.

Steve had picked up Bucky and the shield.

 Bitterness came after.

“That shield doesn’t belong to you. You don’t deserve it.  
My father made that shield.”

Steve threw it on the ground, abandoned it.

Like Tony himself.

 

He watched as the other men walked away from him.

Tony spit out blood, he let himself fall to the ground again.

The pain was everywhere. His head was full of it.

Maybe he had gone finally crazy, but they’d said they’d be there, some friends would be there.  
And Iron Man was still needed.

Come on, Vision, Siberia is cold without a powered suit.

Tony Stark was still needed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this story is kind of messy, which was what I was going for, but I can also understand if context is still needed, so here it is:
> 
> We are in the setting and time where Tony sees 'The Video', but time stops and Loki and Stephen are there, because they turned back time to this point. Because in their future Tony died/is in coma.  
> And they kinda have no chance at defeating Thanos, but they still know Tony because alternative universes? I didn't think too much about it, but it's kinda like infinity war, i guess...  
> Anyway they come to understand that Tony is important for the future (also kinda like infinity, man i suspected more than I knew)  
> and so they get together to save Tony from himself, because after Steve left him in Sibiria he kinda gave up and didn't call for help, so yeah ( that's actually in the fic in the ending, where he is like: " whatever" that's where his alternative self gave up)
> 
> Also, Loki just wants to beat up Captain I-am-so-good-and-do-no-wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> But otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it a little bit, I'm always sorry for mistakes (no native speaker here, heh)


End file.
